


Sick

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in Dongyeol's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“I think I’m sick,” Dongyeol complained as Wooseok proceeded to hit his own head with the palm of his hands. “I’ve been feeling awful since-”

“That one time and that other one and, uhm, probably now too.”

“Ha! You look like you know about it quite well!” the boy stared into his friend’s eyes and glared at them until Wooseok broke the contact himself.

Massaging his temples, the elder got up from the desk in front of Dongyeol and pointed a single finger at him, but thought better and just exited the room in utter silence, Dongyeol was left behind confused and a little angry.

Muttering _no help at all_ multiple times under his breath, he scratched the side of his head and rested it on his arms, but was quickly disturbed by a bump from the desk located in front of the one he was assigned to.

“Hyung, go away,” said Dongyeol, in a low voice and turned to give Wooseok a well deserved frown as a pay back from leaving him hanging.

He simply groaned when he saw Hwanhee’s ridiculous smile, mad at himself from recognizing it without looking at the entirety of his face.

“Did you just call me _hyung_?” he asked Dongyeol and the youngest one mumbled something on the sleeve of his jacket. He replied the question with a low _no_.

“Why would I ever call you that?” he asked, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

Hwanhee laughed, no teacher was in the classroom - given that it was their break -, but whoever was around stopped what they were doing to shot a few judging glances at how loud he was being, Dongyeol flinched.

“Too noisy,” he whispered as he straightening himself up, his back was starting to ache and the bell would rang anytime by now. Hwanhee did not catch his words, Dongyeol waited for his laughter to cease while looking at the door and then changing to stare out the window, but then remembered that he does not sit near it and he was stuck with a smug looking Lee Hwanhee who sat in front of his desk and turned to say something every five minutes.

Dongyeol shook his head, he put a hand on his chest, then brought one to his forehead and sighed.

He was definitely not well.


End file.
